Una chica en apuros
by Jess Rose Hale
Summary: Bella se hace pasar por su hermano Emmett y toma lugar en Shirewest. Ella pensaba que su hermano no iría a la escuela, pues quería progresar con su música en Londres. Lo que ella no esperaba es que se iba a enamorar de su compañero de cuarto Edward...


**Hola, este es mi primer fic, y solo les quería avisar que: LA IDEA LA SAQUÉ DE UNA PELÍCULA, ASÍ QUE SI VEN OTRO FIC PARECIDO O VEN LA PELÍCULA, NO SE ASUSTEN. PÁCTICAMENTE ESTE FIC **_**ES**_** LA PELÍCULA, SOLO QUE CON PERSONAJES DIFERENTES ;D**

**Espero que lo disfruten :)**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

– ¡¿QUÉ? –preguntó Bella alzando la voz tres octavas.

– Lo que oíste –respondió Bree a regañadientes– Cancelaron nuestro equipo de fútbol.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Jane a punto de llorar.

– No lo sé –respondieron cinco voces en soprano. Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella, sacudía la cabeza con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos llameantes. Poco faltaba para que le arrancara esa cabeza hueca suya al director.

Bella agarró la pelota blanquinegra y la aplastó para contener las ganas de ahorcar a alguien –para ser más exactos, el director–. Era una manía suya. Por eso, se desquitaba en la cancha y era una de las mejores jugadoras de su equipo.

Escucharon ese sonido agudo que emitía el silbato, que les era tan familiar y se acercaron rápidamente, con Bella al frente.

El entrenador Cayo miraba a sus jugadores con los brazos cruzados y aunque estuviera de espaldas a ellas, supo que se acercaban y les dijo:

– Hola chicas. Escuche las malas noticias…

– ¿Malas noticias? –recriminó Bella con la voz aguda por la histeria– ¡Esto es un desastre!

– Ahora los cazatalentos no querrán vernos jugar –agregó una Alice peligrosamente irritada.

– Lo siento chicas –se notaba por su tono de voz que _no_ lo sentía en lo absoluto– Si hay cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer, sólo avísenme.

Los ojos de Bella emitieron ese brilló especial que sólo sus seis acompañantes reconocieron.

– De hecho, sí hay algo que usted puede hacer: déjenos unirnos al equipo de fútbol varonil.

El entrenador no pudo contener su carcajada y se volteó para enfrentarlas.

– Sí… cualquier cosa –paró de reír bruscamente– Excepto eso –y se volvió de nuevo para observar a sus jugadores.

– Pero entrenador –gimió Alice plantándose frente a él– Usted sabe que somos lo suficientemente buenas.

– No sé si eso es algo que yo sé –soltó sin pensar.

Entre los murmullos femeninos que surgieron a continuación se pudieron distinguir: _¿Qué?, ¿Qué hablas?, ¿Qué demonios?, ¿Qué incoherencias estás diciendo?_

– Por favor, sólo denos una oportunidad –suplicó Victoria.

– Chicas –susurró el entrenador visiblemente irritado– En sólo dos semanas tenemos otro partido contra Shirewest. Un clásico… Tenemos que ganar –canturreó entre dientes.

– Y nosotros podemos ayudarlo a ganar –intervino Leah.

– Hola, amor –dijo Mike mientras se acercaba con todo el equipo y le plantaba un beso en los labios a Bella. Miró las caras de aflicción de todas y agregó: – ¿Qué sucede, entrenador?

– Lo que pasa es que las chicas quieren unirse al equipo –dijo en son de burla.

Bella le sonrió esperanzada pero Mike se empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente con sus amigos.

– Tienes que estar bromeando –se burló él sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¡Ya está bien! –gritó el entrenador para que dejaran de reírse– Chicas, ustedes son buenas, pero todos sabemos que las chicas no son tan buenas como los chicos –ellos sonrieron complacidos– o tan rápidas o tan atléticas –para entonces, el ego de los chicos no podía ser más alto y empezaron a presumir entre ellos– Y no lo digo yo… es un hecho científico-

– _Científico_ –bufó Angela, la otra mejor amiga de Bella.

– Bueno, Mike, tú eres el capitán. ¿Qué dices de esto? –inquirió Bella abarcando con un gesto desde el entrenador machista hasta las decepcionadas jugadoras. Él miró a Bella, luego a los chicos, a Bella otra vez, y al entrenador.

– Creo que el entrenador ya lo dijo todo –ella no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. _¿Podía ser Mike más arrogante?_

– ¡Ayer me dijiste que era mejor que la mitad de tu equipo! –chilló. A Mike se le borró la sonrisa de superioridad del rostro cuando sus amigos empezaron a replicar.

– Yo nunca dije eso –mintió elevando la barbilla y con los dientes apretados. Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –siseó con furia– ¡¿Por qué estás mintiendo?

– ¡Isabella! –le cortó Mike antes de que pudiera decir algo que lo delatara– ¡Fin de la discusión! –puntualizó mirándola con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

– Bien dicho… –le felicitó Eric y chocó las manos con él.

– Bien… –le escupió Bella en la cara– Fin de la relación.

Bella se empezó a alejar a grandes zancadas y las chicas la siguieron. Sólo Alice se quedó para susurrarle un insulto a Mike, que se había quedado solo ya que sus amigos se fueron a entrenar luego de insinuarle un _"Uuuuy, hombre"_

– Espera, espera –Mike recobró la compostura y tomó a su novia del brazo para obligarla a encararlo– No es lo que tú crees, es que… no quiero que te lastimen –le sonrió inocentemente.

– Awww… –suspiró Bella– Eres sólo un pedazo de m…

El entrenador hizo sonar el silbato para interrumpir la sarta de blasfemias que ella estaba a punto de soltar, y Bella le tiró el balón de fútbol a la cara para luego irse con sus amigas.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Qué tal les pareció el primer capítulo? Pliis dejen reviews! :)**


End file.
